Piano and Hot Supper
by Maliumkin
Summary: ENGLISH : Severus is ill and Albus and Minerva are determined to take care of him. But what happens when Albus brings a piano in his rooms?


_Please be kind with me. English isn't my first language and I'm learning it, so there are certainly a lot of mistakes in my story. I would be pleased if you could tell me – kindly – where they are. And about this fanfiction - it's the kind of thing I would like to read when I'm bored by a rainy day, just to warm my heart a bit. Enjoy!_

* * *

They were all three in the Potions Master's apartments around a hot supper. The room was silent. Both Gryffindors were staring at their colleague with insistence. The men took one more spoon of his plate, then put it on the table and fold his arms around his waist.

"What?" he asked.

"We're only watching." said the Deputy Headmistress.

"Do you realize that's quite embarrassing?"

"Why would it be? We're only watching."

"I'm perfectly able to eat without you two staring at me!"

"Of course you are", said Dumbledore. "But would you eat if we weren't here? That's another question. Now, eat up, before it gets cold."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not an invalid."

"No, but you've been sick. Very sick. And now you have to recover properly, which means eating, resting and sleeping. And we are here to be sure you _actually_ recover."

"Well, at least could you do something else than staring at me? You're worst than the students."

"Really? Do you think it is supposed to be a good thing, Minerva?" asked the headmaster with a smile.

"I don't think so, Albus. Severus has never been very fond of his students." answered the Deputy Headmistress on a disapproving tone.

"But perhaps he's talking about the Slytherins?" Albus asked innocently. He took another spoon of his purée.

"They are not different", Severus said, his eyes on the fireplace.

They both remained silent in amazement.

"See, Severus? You're still ill. If you weren't, you wouldn't say such a thing."

Severus rolled his eyes once more. He wanted to get up of his armchair but didn't feel strong enough. He hated to feel so weak and vulnerable. And Minerva and Albus who were constantly fusing about his health… they weren't his parents, were they? _Damn illness_. He was relieved when they finally finished their supper. He wasn't used to eat so much and was starting to feel dizzy.

Minerva and Albus, on the other hand, were determined to make him eat as much as he could. Albus got up and brought them some tea. – _At least, it's not sorbet lemons_ , thought Severus with relief. Then, because the headmaster and Minerva knew they had to entertain their Potion Master to help him forget about his current weakness, Albus had the idea to bring a piano in the room.

"A piano?" asked Minerva. "And why not a whole swimming pool?"

"Because I'm not pretty sure Severus wishes to swim now. On the other hand, _I'm_ sure you'll both like to hear me play," he said, sounding totally serious.

"I was about to agree with you, headmaster, until you talked about us listening to you playing the piano," Severus said with a smile.

The headmaster looked saddened by his colleagues' reaction.

"Are you sure you can actually play, Albus? I don't mean to be rude, but I remember the last time you tried to play the violin –"

" – and the trumpet –"

"And the –"

"But it was only tries! I swear I can play the piano. Really. Perhaps not like Mozart, but –"

"Right, headmaster. Do it. I don't want to spend my whole night arguing about it," Severus cut off.

"And you won't, Severus, because we will make sure you sleep tonight. Oh, for Merlin's sake. Drink your tea. It's getting cold."

"I'm not thirsty."

"That's not the point."

"It is."

"No."

"Impossible Gryffindor."

"Insufferable Slytherin."

"Stubborn man."

"Unbearable wo-"

"Here is the piano!"

They both nearly jumped. Severus took advantage of Minerva's momentary inattention to drink the rest of his tea. At least she wouldn't bother him with that again. The headmaster quietly opened the instrument and sat on a little black stool. Severus tried to rise a little but the blanket which was on his knees fell on the floor, so Minerva forced him back into his armchair and put the blanket around his thin shoulders. Then the headmaster started to play. It wasn't so terrible, after all. Minerva fetched them some hot wine and they listened. But it wasn't… it wasn't very good either. But coming from Albus… the music was bearable.

"So, how was it? Not so bad, wasn't it? I've been training a lot these past few months."

"That was good, Albus!" Minerva replied with enthusiasm. "I'm very impressed. Aren't you, Severus?"

"Well… that's a great improvement, Albus," he said half sarcastically, half seriously.

"I suppose we shouldn't expect more kindness from him tonight, should we, Minerva?"

"He _could_ be kinder. But he's a Slytherin and he's too proud to confess he _is_ impressed."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, I'm very kind. If I had told him something like "By Merlin's beard Albus, that was fantastic!" he'll be satisfied because playing the piano isn't one of his priorities. But now, all he wants is to improve himself because _I wasn't_ impressed. _That's_ the purpose of being unimpressed."

Both Gryffindors laugh.

"You're much of a Ravenclaw too, aren't you, my boy?" Albus said.

"A bit I expect. Like all of us. "

"All of us?"

"All three of us."

It was Minerva's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, when it's about taking care of yourself, I'm not quite sure you're a Ravenclaw, Severus. Drink your wine."

Severus sighed. "Albus, when will you finally allow me to teach my classes again?"

"I did not know you missed them that much, my boy," Albus said with a funny look.

"For such a clever and wise wizard – you've got a very childish sense of humor."

"And for such a clever and cunning wizard – you've got very stupid questions."

Severus groaned. "You would ask the same if you were stuck in your apartments since five days."

"Perhaps. But I'm not, and _you_ are because _you're_ not eating enough and _you're_ not sleeping enough and _you're_ working too much and _you're_ not able to keep your own chambers warm. And because everyone falls ill at least once in a year."

"But that's neither the first time nor the second. Even if you're of a delicate constitution, it's not a reason not to take care of yourself!" Minerva added.

"Well I –"

"So I think that when you'll be able to get up without help, we'll think about it again. For now, just drink your wine."

"Do you want to know something? I think you're worse than Poppy herself," Severus said, exasperate. But he did drink a sip of his wine.

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I think Poppy agrees with us to say that you're in no condition to teach. "

"Yes, but at least she's not here."

"Well Severus, please show us what you're currently able to do, and perhaps will we reconsider our decision."

Severus smiled and put his blanket away.

"You shall be surprised", he whispered.

Then he tried to stand, and he collapsed. Minerva caught him just in time and helped him to keep his balance.

"Is this what you try to show us?" she said, holding him tightly around his waist. "That's not very convincing", she mocked.

"N-not quite," he said with difficulty. But still, he managed to reach the piano.

If they thought they knew a little bit about their colleague, the scene which followed proved them there certainly were many things they didn't know at all about him. They knew he was the best Potion Master of Great Britain, certainly one of the best in the world and the whole History; they knew he was exceptionally clever and cunning, that he could bully students without feeling guilty, being rude with everyone when he wanted and didn't wanted to; and that he had, even if it was a bit difficult to believe, a very particular – and good, Albus thought – sense of humor. But they did not know he could play the piano so well.

He began to play. His long fingers were literally flying on the piano keys. His black eyes were focused on them. And then came the music. So beautiful. It was a bit sad, but not completely. Sometimes he played harder and the music became… encouraging. It gave strength. The willingness to go further. It was amazing. It remained Albus of some fairy tales he had read; the kind of story which is terrible to study but has a happy end. Their ears were filled with music. They would have wanted it to last for the whole night.

He didn't stop to play for long minutes. And when he did, he appeared more exhausted than ever. But happier too.

"That was – that was wonderful, Severus", said Minerva after a few moments of silence. She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"It was indeed," Albus whispered. "Amazing."

Then they remained silent, trying to integrate that new information – that Severus was one of the greatest musicians they had ever heard. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I did not mean to shock you that much", he said sarcastically.

"But you did, my boy. You hadn't told us you could play the piano so well. Where did you learn?"

"In the Room of Requirement. There was a piano."

"You learnt by yourself?"

"Yes. Now, could you close your mouths? You look like two surprised carps."

They both looked at each other and laugh. Then they helped him to sit back in his armchair and gave him his half finished glass of wine.

"Would you like me to let the piano here, my boy?" asked Albus. "You could play whenever you want to."

"I… Yes, I would like to. If it doesn't bother you of course. Thank you, headmaster." The Potion Master sounded sleepy. Gently, Albus and Minerva put him to bed. He was too exhausted to protest. He fell asleep quietly, and they stayed with him until they were sure his sleep was deep.

"I suppose the wine and the piano helped", Albus said with a smile.

"Food and wine and illness can overcome even the strongest of us", replied Minerva while making sure he wouldn't be cold during the night.

"I'll come tomorrow to see if he's better. I think… I think this boy will never stop to surprise me," whispered Albus with affection.

"As do I."

* * *

The next morning, when they came to his apartments, they heard music. The beautiful sound of a beautiful melody played by a man who truly _needed_ to get _out_ of his chambers.

"Let's find him a trumpet", said Minerva before opening the door.


End file.
